True Heroes
by Juno0712
Summary: This is the story of the Titans lives, growing up, falling in love, having adventures, discovering new things…and meeting Daniella…what prophesies will young Daniella bring? And why do most of them concern BB and Rae? BBxRae, RobxStar, KFxJinx CyxBee and
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys! This is one of the stories I said I'd be writing, this chapter is the prologue, in a little while I'll be posting the actual first chapter. **

**Title: True Heroes**

**Summary: This is the story of the Titans lives, growing up, falling in love, having adventures, discovering new things…and meeting Daniella…what prophesies will young Daniella bring? And why do most of them concern BB and Rae? BBxRae, RobxStar, KFxJinx CyxBee and more.**

**Rating: T**

**Dedication: I'd like to dedicate this to my Step Daddy (Pappa) who has been the closest thing to a Father I've ever had. And who probably saved my life today. And, of course, BBxRae shippahs. **

**Second dedication: People with asthma.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own 'em. Full stop. End of story. Bye, bye.**

**A/N: Firstly, sorry for not updating as much as I should be, but since it's my birthday soon I shall be updating a lot more as a treat, promise. **

**Secondly, you're probably wondering what happened for Pappa to have probably saved my life today. Well, the answer is asthma. To people who have asthma: No matter how bad your asthma is, always carry an inhaler. I thought I'd be okay at my niece's christening, I thought I didn't NEED to bring my inhaler with me. "Oh I'll be fine. Nothing'll happen." Bull crap. It was around quarter to seven and I started getting all light headed and couldn't breathe, my brother, Wayne, had to rub my stomach and help me breathe, in the end Rachel and Wayne had to take me outside for fresh air.**

**Rachel kept saying I needed to go home. By this point I was hyperventilating and crying my eyes out. My lungs were absolutely aching and throat throbbing. Pappa came out with Margaret and they helped me to the car, trying to keep me conscious. I remember getting into the car and driving the short way back, trying to keep my eyes open. I was struggling and couldn't breathe. Margaret stopped the car and Pappa got out. He looked at me and suddenly everything went black. I was unconscious. Next thing I knew I was on my sofa, my dog on my legs, Pappa holding my hand and Margaret poring water over my head. **

**I was barely conscious and desperate for my inhaler. I finally got my inhaler and a cold drink of water. Just what I needed. Pappa asked me: "Do you know where you are?" Me: "Home…" He smiled and went to refill my glass. When he got back he explained what had happened. How he and Margaret had panicked when I lost consciousness, how Pappa had to carry me into the house, run upstairs for my inhaler, how they poured water over my head to try and wake me, how little I had been breathing, how they had contemplated calling an ambulance. And why? Because I thought I'd be okay without a bloody inhaler. If I had brought it I'd've still been at the party and I wouldn't have been unconscious for twenty minutes. **

**With that said, I hope all asthmatics learn a lesson from me. Carry. An. Inhaler. At. All. Times.**

**Well, on with the chapter!**

"_NO! PLEASE NO! **NO!**" _

_The young girl kicked and screamed in the hands of the translucent guards. But all her attempts for freedom were vain. Neither of these shadow creatures were going to let go._

_The two hissed at the teenage girl, as if speaking to her. But no. They were not speaking._

_She wailed in agony, suddenly letting her self be dragged along by the two demonic guards, hanging limp in their custody, as they approached a gate._

_The dark haired girl managed to find the strength to look up, but only for a mere couple of moments. In front of her were indescribable things. It looked like Heaven and Hell combined. Above she could see sun and golden gates, a truly happy place to be. The place she wished she was at that very moment in time. Peering over the ledge to her left, she could see that below was engulfed in inferno, black gates leading to hell…some where she'd like to stay, far, far away from…_

'Am…I dead?'_ She thought, feeling something odd in her stomach. _

"_Marda kevek." Muttered one of the shadow creatures just as the bronze gate opened._

"_Ah!" Whimpered the girl as she was thrust onto the ground. She was about to stand when she heard the guards speak again._

"_Bow! Bow to your masters! BOW!" _

_She felt her self being forced to lay her hands in front of her. She wanted to look up, but her head was also under their control._

_She felt so sick. So weak. So vulnerable. She was entirely at these creatures disposal and there was nothing—NOTHING—she could so about it. _

_Then, she heard a voice, a soft one, not a hiss like the demons, but an almost soothing voice. Not one she had heard before…_

"_Stand, child, you will come to no harm."_

_She obeyed, no longer being forced to the ground._

_She looked around her. Her left was all flames and darkness, her right was sun light and clouds. But she could see no face. Where was she?_

"_Where…where am I?" _

_A sinister laugh caught her off guard. She squeaked in surprise._

"_Stupid child! You know where you are. You have had the dreams, no?" The voice did not wait for an answer. "Foolish child. You decided to ignore them! Thought they were fake, did you? Hah."_

"_That is enough, Trigon. We did not summon the child to _mock_ her."_

"_Then get on with it, you pathetic being!"_

_The other voice seemed to ignore the insult. Instead, he continued to talk to the girl._

"_Forgive him, my child."_

_She nodded slowly. Was this another dream…?_

"_I…who…who are you?"_

"_I am the Lord your God. And this," there was a pause. "Is Trigon. You wonder why we summon you here, Daniella?"_

_She opened her mouth for a moment. This was the lord and satan? It couldn't be…_

"_D—Daniella, sir?" _

"_Indeed."_

"_B—but my name's—"_

"_We know what your name is, stupid child!" It was clear Trigon was losing his patience, she could hear him grumbling and snarling as the lord spoke._

_The lord, yet again, shunned Trigon's arrogance. _

"_Daniella, my child, you are confused. Allow me to explain."_

_Wide-eyed and gaping, she nodded._

"_Daniella, you have been destined for this since before you were born. You were destined to be the Shadow Guardian."_

'_Daniella' tilted her head to the right, a confused look on her pale and scratched face. She had heard so much about this Shadow Guardian in her dreams, but she always had visions…visions of terrible things…_

"_There's…a catch…isn't there?" _

"_I am afraid to say there is, my child."_

"…_What is it?"_

_Trigon snickered._

"_You'll forget everything. Your family. Your name. Your friends. Everything. You'll be all alone with nothing but your powers." And with that, he laughed hysterically._

"_No. No. You're lying. You can't make me forget all that! Plus, I don't even HAVE powers!"_

"_You do not have them yet, my child. When this gathering has ended, you will forget. You will, of course, remember a few things—"_

"—_What like?"_

"_Your nationality, your curse, your powers, this meeting and that your chosen name is Daniella."_

_Daniella sighed and looked away._

'This can't be happening…'

_Her sudden sadness did not go unnoticed._

"_My child, I am sorry. But this is destiny."_

"_Is there any way to break the curse?"_

"_Indeed. When you remember your past, only then will the curse be broken and you will be free to go back to your home, if you choose to, but your powers will remain with you."_

_Trigon laughed._

"_She'll never break the curse! NEVER!"_

_Daniella's heart sank as Trigon's words hit her. He was right. How was she to remember most of her past when they were taking her memory away?_

_The Lord, yet again, sensed her anguish. _

"_When you see something or someone that may have been in your past, you will have a flash back."_

_Daniella's eyes looked hopeful. Maybe there was a chance._

"_Hmph. She will never manage it. You haven't even explained the RULES yet. The orders. The consequences. She'll never break the curse without breaking a law." Trigon laughed._

"_I have faith in my children." There was a pause, and then the lord explained everything to her._

_The rules seemed to go on forever. She was to obey her masters and…mistress? She was to do as she was told, she was not to be deceitful and betray her masters and mistress, she was to be loyal, and many other things. Half of which resulted in death if she did not obey. This scared the teenager._

"_But…who is my mistress?"_

_Trigon grunted in annoyance. _

"_You shall find out soon enough. Which leads me to your first mission…"_

_---_

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

She sat there, crossed legged, inches above the ground, chanting her mantra.

She had had no need for meditation anymore. Ever since her father had been defeated and sent back to hell, her powers had been under control.

But she wasn't meditating because of her powers. No. She sensed something was happening.

'_But what?'_ She asked herself.

"Rae?" Came a familiar voice from behind.

"What is it, Beast Boy?"

"Um…why're you meditating? You haven't done that in like…years…" he asked rather shyly.

Beast Boy and Raven had been growing closer the last few years, both had learned to tolerate and trust each other. They even classed each other as best friends. Whenever either of them were in need of help or advice, they would turn to each other for guidance. Of course, the Titans, especially Cyborg, had used the bonding as something to tease his green friend about. Despite their closeness, Beast Boy had become rather nervous around Raven lately, it confused her, but nonetheless, she decided to brush it off, knowing that Beast Boy would have a good reason for feeling shy.

"No reason. I just sensed something."

"Oh…" Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "What did you sense?"

Raven opened her eyes, furrowing her eyebrows in concentration. Then, finally:

"I'm…not sure…"

She landed on the ground and turned to face her sixteen year old team mate.

"But whatever it is…it's coming…friend or foe, I'm not sure…but it's heading our way…"

**Well, there ya go, the prologue! I'll have the first official chapter up in no time…hopefully…**

**Review and I'll update sooner!**

**- FDH**


	2. Venom's Victim

**Hey guys! Welcome to the second chapter of True Heroes. I didn't get many reviews, but I swear this story is _way_ better than it sounds, want proof? Okay.**

**I've spent THREE whole years planning it.**

**But to those of you who did read and/or review: Thank you! It's much appreciated.**

**Dedication: I dedicate this to my family, friends, and TT fans.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own 'em. Full stop. End of story. Bye, bye.**

**Chapter one: Venom's Victim**

Raven slowly opened her eyes. She had little more than an hours sleep last night. She hated having so much to think about. She hated being confused.

The dark Titan sighed, rose from her bed and frowned. The squirming feeling in her stomach was still there. Still looming. Still keeping her from sleeping.

"It's just a stupid feeling…nothing's going to happen." She muttered to herself, summoning one of her cloaks and walking out of her room.

'_I need some herbal tea…' _She thought to her self, _'Herbal tea will help me straighten my thoughts out.'_

'_Denial.' _Hissed a voice inside her head.

Raven had been like this for weeks now. Denying the fact she knew something was going to happen. Spending restless nights in her room, hoping the feeling will just go away. Hoping the little voice inside her mind would just disappear.

She was relived to see her destinations door. After a short walk down a few corridors, her thoughts were already confused due to thinking, and thinking was one of the last things she wanted do. Raven was surprised to see she wasn't the only one up when she reached the lounge, she had half expected—or more _hoped_—that she would be alone for a while.

"Oh, hey Rae! What're you doing up so early?" Asked Beast Boy, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Beast Boy merely shrugged this off.

"So what _are_ you doing up this early?" Enquired Raven, walking over to the kitchen.

"Huh? Oh, err, I couldn't sleep."

Her stomach lurched. The squirming feeling came back, and even stronger. She wasn't the only one having difficulty sleeping. Could it be possible that Beast Boy can sense something coming, too?

Raven turned to look at Beast Boy. Their eyes met. They stayed like that for a while, as if reading each others thoughts.

"Me too…" She whispered, not breaking eye-contact.

"Still got that feeling?" Asked Beast Boy, trying to ignore the summersaults his stomach was now doing.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"What do you s'pose it is? I mean, what'll be coming that we can't handle?"

"I don't know whether this is a bad thing or a good thing yet. All I know is that something's coming."

Beast Boy nodded, prying his gaze from Raven's eyes.

"So… now you know why I was awake all night…why couldn't _you_ sleep?"

The Changeling looked completely taken aback by Ravens inquest.

'_Is he blushing?'_

But Beast Boy was far more embarrassed than he looked. His hands had started to go clammy due to nerves, his heart began to race, he could feel blood rushing to his head and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't say anything.

'_Say something! Anything! Oh god what am I supposed to say? "I was up all night because I was thinking about you"? Heck no! She'll kill me!'_

"Erm…well, I….err…was…umm…"

'_Genius. Now I sound like a babbling idiot. Oh joy!'_

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_

'_Saved by the bell…' _

The siren sounded loud through the vast tower. The flashing red light blazed in every room, waking the three sleeping Titans from their slumber.

"Trouble." Raven and Beast Boy said together, running over to the screen at the other side of the room.

---

"Who's attacking?"

"Where are they?"

"Who are we to do the battle with?"

Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other as their friends interrogated them.

"GUYS! We don't know. It says 'unknown villains'." Said the Changeling, pointing at the writing on the mission assignment screen.

Robin nodded.

"Where are they attacking?"

"City central." Answered Raven, already floating inches above the ground, waiting for their leader's signal.

"Titans, to the City Central!"

---

"AHH!" Came the piercing screams of innocent citizens, crying for help as a snickering villain cornered them, four more following his lead.

"Ha. Where are your Titans now, then? Why aren't they here? Snails."

The presumed leader of the gang of villains was no older than twenty four. He had jet-black hair, and shades covering his eyes, he was wearing a combat suit as black as the midnight sky, holding weapons in the pouches of his silver belt.

Laughing sinisterly, he reached down and unclipped his whip.

The civilians screamed in terror, trying their best to get away but only found themselves face-to-face with another member of the gang of criminals.

The leader raised his whip high into the air. A series of whooshing sounds filled their ears. They held their breath and stared in fear.

"NO!"

The leader immediately spun round to the source of the sound.

"Step away from the people. Now." Said Robin, bow-stick in hand, and wearing a serious frown upon his face.

The head villain laughed.

"Are you gonna make me?"

"Who are you?" Pressed Robin, not moving from his stance.

"Call me Venom." He said smirking as he and his group made a charge towards the Titans.

"Titans, go!"

And so they obeyed him, taking on one villain each.

Venom jump kicked Robin, knocking him off balance for a mere second. In this second he raised his whip high into the air, but before he could bring it down the leader of the Titans rendered it useless by throwing his bird-a-rang, which cut the snake-like weapon in half.

Venom looked at the boy wonder, glaring. Suddenly, he ran, full speed, towards him with his fists raised high.

Robin prepared for the impact by crossing his arms in front of his face, bow-stick in hand.

But, to Robin's surprise, Venom did not attack him; instead, he jumped over him. After running a good few feet away, he turned and shouted commands to his team.

"Shadow Hunters! Plan A! Keep 'em busy!"

In a desperate hope to find out exactly what "plan A" was, Robin thrust a tracking device at the villain, who by this time had taken something out of his pocket and was now holding it high in the air.

Robin held his breath.

The device stuck to him. Venom threw the object in his hand at the floor. And with that, he disappeared into a cloud of artificial fog.

Robin looked around. Two more unknown villains had appeared. Sneering and glaring down at him.

Frowning, Robin shifted his gaze to his team. Each of the Titans were finding their matches rather easy. Starfire had almost knocked hers senseless, Cyborg was toying with his opponent, Raven and Beast Boy had decided to finish theirs straight off.

He glanced down to his communicator, running a quick scan to find Venom. Robin's eyes narrowed.

"Raven! Beast Boy! Go back to Titans Tower! Get Venom!"

The two Titans did as they were told, and headed back to their home.

Robin watched them until they vanished from sight. Then, rising to his feet, he ran towards the two new villains, weapons at the ready.

---

Raven and Beast Boy were still flying over the city when they could see two figures hovering above the ocean. One seemed to be trying to break free from the other.

"What's going on over there?" Asked Beast Boy, who had hitched a ride from one of Raven's telekinetic disks.

Raven focused her eyes.

"Looks like a struggle."

Beast Boy looked at her. She looked back, worried expressions on both their faces.

---

Robin took on the two new criminals, but it turns out they were both a much harder match than he had anticipated, and, unfortunately, not only were Starfire and Cyborg beginning to find their match rather difficult, but the two that Raven and Beast Boy had dealt with were now waking up.

"Looks like we have our selves a problem…" Robin muttered under his breath, sending the blonde crook flying across the road with a swift kick to the stomach.

---

Beast Boy and Raven had arrived at the scene in less than three minutes. The sight before them was shocking, and definitely _not_ what they had expected.

Venom was floating, metres above the water surrounding the Titans Tower…holding a girl with a bitter look on her face in his arms.

The girl was no older than fifteen. She had long, dark brown hair, pulled up into a neat pony tail with two strands hanging down by the edge of her face, and had pale skin with rosy cheeks. She was wearing a black, baggy jumper with a white cross in the centre, dark grey jeans that were ripped at the knee with white trainers to match and a rucksack on her back.

The girl's eyes were glowing black; her teeth were clenched tightly together. She looked completely exhausted, as if she hadn't had any sleep in weeks. Raven's guess was the struggle with Venom wasn't helping her tired body at all.

The young girl grunted and groaned as she thrashed her feet in all directions, trying her best to break free from Venom's tight grip.

Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other. Who was the girl? Why had Venom targeted her? And why on earth was she a mere few meters away from the tower anyway?

"Let go of me!" Yelled the girl, managing to kick Venom's shins.

He snickered.

"Who's gonna make me, kid? You can't do anything."

The girl stopped wriggling, a sour expression on her face.

"Wanna bet?"

Then, with out warning, the girl screamed, her body began to glow black until she looked almost like a _shadow_…

She phased through him. Beast Boy and Raven looked around for any sign of the girl. But what they found instead was a shadow flying through the air towards Venom.

"Think she's got it under control?" Asked Beast Boy, looking at his team mate.

But before Raven could answer, the shadow had changed back and was now heading towards Venom with her fists pulled back, ready to punch him.

He turned round within a second, and struck the girl hard in the stomach, sending her flying through the air and crashing through the windows of the Titans Tower.

"Never mind…" said Beast Boy, cringing at the previous scene.

---

"BOOYAH!" Cheered Cyborg after knocking a blonde villain into a nearby wall with a direct hit to the chest. "How many more of these monkeys do we have to bring down?"

"Five." Said Robin, bluntly, as he jumped over the criminal he was battling with. "Titans! Work together! We need to do this quickly!"

Two of the men stopped running at Starfire upon hearing Robin's command. They looked at each other, and then back at Robin. They nodded, and, within a split second, were charging towards the leader of the Titans.

---

"ARG!" Screamed Beast Boy as he soared through the air, and crashed on the earth surrounding Titans Tower.

Raven helped him up.

"Plan B." She said, looking the Changeling in the eye.

"Got cha!" He answered, morphing into a cheetah and running at Venom.

Venom raised his bow-stick when Beast Boy was within fifteen metres of him, ready to crash it down on his head.

Beast Boy changed again, this time into a ram.

Venom was undoubtedly caught off-guard by the sudden change, and didn't have any time to respond when Beast Boy crashed into him, head-first.

Raven responded quickly, using her telekinesis to summon metal poles from inside their home.

"Rae, quick!" Shouted Beast Boy, who was now pinning Venom down. He looked up and saw the poles flying towards him; he held Venom down for a couple more seconds then jumped out of the way.

Before Venom could move, Raven's poles hit him around the torso and legs and began to bend round him.

"That's a one way ticket to prison, my good sir." Said Beast Boy in a fake British accent, folding his arms proudly. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Oh no, no, no. I'm not going anywhere but my base." Said Venom, snickering. "I'll be back to claim her, just you wait." His eyes shifted towards the window in which the girl had went crashing through. "Until next time, _Titans_."

And with one last smirk, Venom disappeared.

Raven and Beast Boy stood there, gaping down at the now lonely bent metal.

"The girl!" Exclaimed Raven, coming to her senses, grabbing Beast Boy's hand and flying into the tower.

---

"NYAH!" The two villains shouted, taking out two exploding disks while in the air.

"Robin!" Shouted Starfire, flying at the villains in a desperate attempt to stop them.

Robin forward flipped into the air, taking out his bird-a-rang and tossing it at the exploding disk one of them were holding.

"ARG!" The blonde one shouted as he was knocked out of the air by the now-exploded disk.

"DAMN!" The other screamed as Starfire bombarded him with starbolts.

The two villains fell limply to the ground.

"Good job, Star. Three down, three to go." He complimented, smiling at his girlfriend.

They looked down to the criminals. Or more, where the criminals _should_ have been.

"Where'd they--?"

"Where have they--?"

"GET YO' BUTTS OVER HERE!"

---

"Dude, is she even _alive_?" Asked Beast Boy, looking at the motionless girl with concern.

"She's unconscious. I'll get her to the med bay; you go switch the alarm off and regain control over the security systems."

"Aye, aye!" Joked Beast Boy, giving a quick salute before morphing into his cheetah form once again.

Raven merely shook her head, a small smile on her face. Carefully picking the girl up, Raven phased through the roof and straight into the med bay.

To both Raven and Beast Boy's relief, the blaring alarm ceased within minutes. Moments later, Raven heard the soft "bing" of the elevator, and then Beast Boy's jogging footsteps entering the room.

"How is she?"

"She has a few shards of glass in her back; she's losing a bit of blood, and is still unconscious. Other than that, she seems fine." She paused for a moment as her eye caught something.

"What is it?" Asked Beast Boy, walking nearer to the bed. "What're you staring at?"

"Her forehead…"

Beast Boy blinked a couple of times before deciding to get a closer look.

His eyes widened.

"Oh, my god…"

---

"HYAH!" Shouted Robin, bringing his bow-stick down hard on a criminal attacking Cyborg.

"BOOYAH!" Cheered Cyborg, as they finished off yet another villain.

The remaining two crooks glared at the Titans as their team mate vanished into thin air.

"This isn't over…" Said one of them, also disappearing.

"We'll be back Titans, and sooner than you think!" Snarled the last criminal, following his friend's lead.

"Did they just—?" Asked Cyborg confusedly, pointing to the place where their opponents were standing nothing but a few seconds ago.

"Uh-huh." Answered Robin, nodding.

"Please, where are our friends?"

"DAMN! TITANS! TO THE TOWER!"

---

"It's—is that—? That looks—how'd she—?" Babbled Beast Boy, his eyes wide and staring.

Raven shook her head.

"Raven are you okay?" Asked Beast Boy, suddenly concerned by the look on Raven's face.

She didn't respond.

"Raven?" He repeated, staring at her pale face, which undoubtedly had shock written all over it.

"I…"

Beast Boy's eyes widened slightly.

"This is what you sensed, isn't it? Is this what was coming our way, Rae?"

She merely nodded, still speechless, still gazing down at the scar on the girl's forehead; it was the mark of Scath with a cross over it; the same one she had on her jumper. The scar was sickening to look at. Not only was it blood-red, but it looked at though it had been _carved_ into her _skull_.

Beast Boy moved next to the half-demon, his eyes full of sympathy for her. She looked so shocked, and looking deep into her eyes, he saw, what he thought was…fear.

"Good or bad?" He asked gently, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know…"

"Raven! Beast Boy! Are you okay? Where's Venom? Did you get him? Did he get awa—who's that?" Interrogated Robin, stopping dead at his tracks upon seeing the girl laying on the bed.

"We don't know. Venom was after her; Raven sensed her coming a while ago, a month or so, I think. She's injured; Cyborg may need to look at her." Explained Beast Boy just as Starfire and Cyborg entered.

"But why was Venom after her?" Asked Robin, narrowing his eyes.

"Ask her yourself, man. Look." Cyborg pointed over to the bed where the young girl lay. Her eyes were beginning to open.

"Nuhh…oww…" she stirred.

"Hey little lady. You okay?" Asked Cyborg, hovering over her.

"My back…"

Robin walked up to the bed, slowly turning the girl onto her side.

"Shards of glass. We need to get them out ASAP." Stated Robin, gently holding the girl still.

"Who are you?" Asked the girl, looking up at the Titans with fearful eyes.

"We are the Teen Titans, young one. Who may you be?" Asked Starfire with a soft smile spread across her face.

She paused for a moment, looking at each of the Titans with a scared, yet curious, look on her face.

"Daniella…"

**Long chapter…WAY long. Eleven pages. Boy that took forever to write X.X**

**So sorry for not updating sooner! As I said, this took one heck of a long time to write. I shall now update I Don't Care Where I Am As Long As I'm With You.**

**So please review, whether it's constructive critism, or comments or anything…review!**

**- FDH**


End file.
